


Preening Night!

by NinaFujisaki



Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Swap, Age Swap AU, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, duck family - Freeform, gen swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Donald and Della think they are old enough to preen themselves without their uncle's help. Huey and Louie want to hold on these little moments with the kids a little longer
Relationships: Huey Duck & Della Duck, Huey Duck & Donald Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Louie Duck & Della Duck, Louie Duck & Donald Duck
Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Preening Night!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite pieces for this AU and I decided that it was time to share it here too. Hope you guys like it :)

“Della, wait for me!”

“Quick, Don! He’s right behind us!”

The two kids were running through the halls of the Manor, fear clear on their faces and already out of their breath. They needed to find a hiding place quick, before-

“Kids!!” Huey suddenly appeared in front of them.

Della and Donald had half of a second to scream, break and turn around to run against their uncle. Huey sighed, already tired of that but starting to run after them again.

“C’mon, you know the preening night is important to keep your feathers healthy!”

“We can do it alone, Uncle Huey!” Donald shouted back.

“We’re not babies anymore!” added Della.

There was no reply, but they still could hear their uncle’s steps behind them, so the twins didn’t stop running until they arrived certain hall of the mansion. Recognizing a room’s open door, they didn’t think twice, both jumping inside the room. Della quickly slammed the door closed before running to hide behind the bed with her brother, none of them caring about the older duck lying on it on top of the green sheets.

“Hey!” Louie exclaimed in protest, putting his phone down to raise a brow at his niece and nephew. “What is this, an invasion? And why are you two looking like Jason’s hunting you down?

“Worse!” Donald said in low volume, though agitated. “ _Uncle Huey_ is hunting us down! _It’s preening night!_ ”

“Uncle Louie, please, let us hide here!” Della plead.

Before Louie could answer, the door was opened with a jolt and the twins curled up behind the bed even more.

“Are they here?!” Huey’s voice sounded.

“Who?”

Donald and Della instantly relaxed. They knew they could count on their youngest uncle to cover for them.

What they didn’t see, though, was Louie smirking at his brother, using one hand to silently ask him to calm down while his other hand pointed to behind his bed.

“The kids,” Huey did as his brother asked, playing along.

“Do I look like I have two little rascals in my bedroon? I was about to go to bed, so if you would be so nice and leave,” that’s what he said, but his beak was forming the words _‘lock the door’_.

“For all the feathers, where are those two?!” Huey exclaimed the most convincently he could, before closing the door with some violence, using the noise to quickly lock it.

Donald and Della sighed in relief, starting to stand up from the ground.

“Thanks for covering for us, Uncle- HUEY!” Donald squeaked, all the relief growing back into panic to both him and Della.

That was the end of the battle. They were locked inside a four walls room at the third floor of the house. Donald was quickly captured by Louie, and after trying to reach the door one time, Della was also holded into Huey’s arms.

Ten minutes later, each twin was still in the arms of said uncle, refusing to return the men’s affection with the deepest frown on their faces, once the preening was over.

“Traitor,” Donald grumbled to Louie.

“We thought you had our back,” Della pounted.

Louie just shrugged, “Usually I do, but you can’t blame me this time. I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Oh, and by the record,” Huey added, huggind Della even tighter. “You two will always be my babies.”


End file.
